The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lavender plant botanically known as Lavandula stoechas and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Cherie’.
The new cultivar was discovered in 2009 as a whole plant mutation in a population of Lavandula stoechas ‘Sugar Plum’ (not patented) plants. ‘Cherie’ was discovered as a single plant in a greenhouse in a cultivated area of Waiuku, New Zealand.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Cherie’ by terminal cuttings was first performed in 2009 in Waiuku, New Zealand. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.